Of Carnations and Delphiniums
by xXKimiko SakakiXx
Summary: Dedicated to all mothers in the world. He, himself, was within the imaginary circle the family made; making him feel welcomed, so warm and…belonged. A family. He subconsciously thought. Finally… InuxKag


Wow, it's been long since I've written a one-shot. My first time writing a story without preplanning. LOL was about to say PWP but this is not a lemon. Hope this works… So I definitely got this urge to write a one-shot dedicated for mother's day. Sixteen years of my life and I have never paid attention to my mother's efforts in raising me. This is purely to her. Might change it up a bit in the future but right now, I'm just going with what I have in mind. Anyhow, hope you all enjoy it. Happy Mother's Day Mom…I love love love you to bits.

BTW: This is before the finishing of the series. Anywhere is fine, just not when Naraku holds the entire piece of the Shikon no Tama. Oh and do excuse the title. Couldn't think of any other name for this. xD

**Disclaimer: I hold no claim over Inuyasha and its related franchise. Rumiko Takahashi is the one to be envied and appreciated. There, said my stuff. So no suing!**

**

* * *

**

He walked up the flush green hills that overlooked the village. It was secretly one of his favourite places; the gentle wind that brushed against his cheeks, whispering soft murmurs to his canine ears, the sun that shone brightly on his body, providing warmth to him inside out, the peace and quiet the hills brought him, giving him a time of privacy. Inuyasha sprang his legs expertly off the ground and landed perfectly on one of the branches of his favourite tree. Ahh, the tree; _his_ tree. His eyelids slowly closed as he let his other senses feel his surroundings. His ears flicked fainted and nose twitched slightly at the sudden sound and scent of newcomer.

Another thing Inuyasha loved about this place was that it was one of the few places he gets to spend time alone with his favourite companion. There were rarely villagers that pass the rocky trail, preferring a smoother ride and Miroku and Sango rarely come for him. It was usually a certain raven-haired girl that smelled of fresh honeysuckles that would waste her time to get here just for passing on the message of readied dinner. Keh, it was not like he couldn't smell it from all the way here.

"Inuyasha!" Speak of the devil.

He didn't need to look down to figure out who it was. He was already used to the familiar voice and scent, as his body learned to separate the traits from other people.

"Inuyasha, dinner's ready." She stopped at the bottom of the tree and let out a frustrated sigh. Inuyasha inwardly smirked; he knew how Kagome hated to crank her neck up at a 90 degrees angle just to look at him.

"Don't ignore me. Come down now or I'll si—" Instantly he jumped down; and _he_ hated whenever she threatens him with the word. The _word_.

"Let's go." He gruffed out. The hanyou didn't want for her to catch up as he was already descending to the bottom of the hill.

"Ne Inuyasha," Kagome started, "Would it be alright if I go back home for a few days?"

The boy looked back at her with a blank look: _You _know_ the answer to that question_.

Pouting, the girl caught up and innocently stared him down. "Oh come on, it won't be for a while this time, I promise. I don't even have to go to school."

"Then why are you even going back? I thought the main reason you do is because of that school shit."

She glowered. "First of all, school is not _shit_. Secondly, maybe I wanna go back because I want to see my family. I haven't seen them in a long time."

"You just saw them three weeks ago!"

"And that's a long time!" Kagome stomped her legs, trying to make her point. "Besides, we're resting here for a couple of days anyway. Why can't I make use of that time to go home?"

_Because your home is here…with me._ Inuyasha almost let that out. He hated when she left for home, left _him_ for her loved ones. Wasn't he one of her loved ones too? That's right, it was finally clear for the hanyou; that the one he truly held his heart for his Kagome. That didn't mean that Kikyou was entirely pushed aside and forgotten, she still held a special place. After all, she was his first love and one of his cherished women in the past. But it was Kagome who truly taught him what real true love felt like, as well as full trust and friendship. It was her who softened his barrier around humans (and maybe even some demons), resulting him in great friendships with many of both kinds.

Most importantly, it was her free-spirited and carefree character that tugged his soul towards her. She can find the simplest and smallest things amusing and see beauty in everyone, every_thing_. You give her a rose, she smiles appreciatively; give her a dandelion, her eyes brighten with joy. "A rose is beautiful, but it's way too overused." She once told him. I of course looked at her with confusion. A rose was considered to be a rare and delicate treasure that most females would love to receive. Perhaps it has something to do with her time.

Sometimes, Inuyasha enjoyed her dancing across a flower field—if you considered twirling and laughing dancing. It was that fulfilling feel to his heart from the bright smiles she wore. Add to the fact that her voice calmed his beastly soul made him appreciate her presence even more. _Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Inuyasha…_

"Inuyasha!" His ears perked up as he broke out of his reverence. He looked down to the girl he was just mentally idolizing. "Answer my question!"

His lost expression made Kagome sigh. "Can I just please…go back?" Her tired tone pulled a string at his heart. It's be easier to deny her if she was in a fighting mood.

"Fine." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "If you _must_. But come back—"

"—Come back soon, I got it." She smiled victoriously. Her hand rose up to his head and small fingers began to stroke his appendages. The hanyou growled lightly but she chose to ignore. Mentally sighing, he continued on his trek. _I'm spoiling her way too much with my ears._

Dinner was quick, as Kagome wanted to get home as soon as possible. He felt a pang to his heart; it was like Kagome couldn't wait to get out of this place or something. He ate his ramen silently, not feeling the hunger for the ultimate meal today. The girls talked cheerfully with each other with Miroku joining in from time to time. Shippou attempted to steal a strand of his noodle but the hanyou whacked him on the head. Then there was the daily argument between Kagome and him about bullying Shippou. Stupid wench, pack members should remember their place. Besides, it wasn't like it hurt or anything; the fox child was just good at acting is all.

After their meal, Miroku and Sango went to clean the dishes by the river while Shippou and Kirara decided to play with the children outside. Kaede went to her daily praying at the shrine, leaving the two teenagers to themselves. Kagome went straight to packing her usual stuff while Inuyasha sat by the side wall. His Tetsusaiga cushioned safely between his crossed arms.

"Could you please stop staring?" Kagome suddenly said. "It's kinda freaking me out."

It was like he didn't hear a word she said. Hearing her sigh, Inuyasha flickered his golden orbs in hope of a conversation.

"You're acting like I'm going for good." He winced at the thought. "But I'll be away for only…perhaps three days."

He huffed in response. Obviously he wanted her to know he was not exactly happy with the idea.

"It's very important, this visit." She closed her ridiculously yellow bag and pulled it upon her back. "Wanna come with? Mama would _love_ to see you." There was something about that smile of hers warned him that she was scheming something. Nevertheless, he wasn't going to pass up the invitation of going with her. Swiftly, he got up and lifted her bag from her hold. Knowing her, she'd probably understand what his quiet actions meant.

They walked in silence, a peaceful and comfortable one; Inuyasha leading the two while Kagome stayed behind to marvel at the greens. The hanyou heard every soft murmur and sigh of appreciation for the forest and smiled to himself. She always finds happiness in her no matter what. When the well came in view, her excitement doubled and she ran past him with a squeal. Seeing her jump in without waiting for him, he grumbled in displeasure. _Stupid wench have no patience I swear._

When he finally reached the other side of the well, he climbed out with a glower. "Hey Kagome, it'd be nice if—"

"SHHHHHHHH!" His mouth muffled into her hand as she stared intensively at him with a finger on her lips. "I think they're sleeping!"

"This early?" He cocked his head in puzzlement. He got a shrug in return. As quiet as they can, the couple walked across the family's front yard and to the side where her bedroom window faced. With the help of Inuyasha, they easily jumped from first level to the second and entered swiftly. Noticing a small yawn from the girl, he suggested her sleep too. Whatever she's got planned for tomorrow probably needs a lot of energy. Agreeing, Kagome slipped out of her bedroom to wash up.

Inhaling, the hanyou sighed in bliss from the strength of honeysuckles. One thing he did like about her time was her room was covered with her scent. It was never gone, no matter how long she stayed away from her era. Settling down at the edge of her bed, he leaned his head back. Kagome's time was usually safe as well, giving him nights of rest and relieves him of constant stress and concern. He began taking slower and deeper breathes a few minutes later and before he knew it, Inuyasha was out.

**

* * *

**

Kagome tiptoed back into her room with ease. It felt good to be home again, after battling all sorts of nasty demons. This place was where she could push aside all the safety concerns she kept having back in Inuyasha's era. It was also the home where she grew up in, with full support and love from her grandfather, brother and mother. She smiled gently. Mother's Day was coming up and she wouldn't miss it for the world. So what if she's busy battling demons and trying to save the Feudal Era world? There's _always_ time to think of her dear mama.

Entering her room, she stopped short at the sight of a certain hanyou in deep sleep. She gently closed her door and walked over to him, marvelling at his undefined beauty. Did he realise how handsome he looked? Taking a risk, she slowly placed her hands upon his ears, which twitched at the contact but stopped when it sensed familiarity.

Deciding it was enough, Kagome pulled away from the irresistible cuteness and slid in the softness of her bed. _Ahh, I've missed this_. Nothing could beat the comfort of her own bed, _nothing_. But it wasn't the homesickness that brought her back to her own era. She was planning to do something special for her mom and now with Inuyasha here, it'll be totally different. Lost in her deep thoughts, the tired girl slowly closed her eyes into a dreamless sleep.

They were awakened by her younger brother's yell. "Inuyasha-niichan!" Kagome rubbed her eyes drowsily and sat up. Apparently the said hanyou was asleep as deep as her and got alarmed when a sudden noise reached his ears; he was in a stance reading to attack, his eyes sharp at the supposed enemy and fangs bore in challenge.

"Whoa there, it's just me." The young boy raised his arms in defence as he took a step back.

Kagome groaned miserably and slumped back into bed. She hated getting interrupted from her sleep. That's why mama never wakes her up; she'd rather arise by herself. "This is what happens when you scream at a half-demon at 7 AM in the morning. Now go away Souta."

"Sorry, just wanted to tell you that breakfast is ready." With the sound of her door shutting, Kagome could finally rest in peace and go back to slee—

"So what are we doing today?" She yelped and jumped up against the wall. Covering her thumping heart with her hand, she glared at innocent Inuyasha. Why'd he have to be so close and scare her like that? She sometimes just couldn't get used to his hanyou stealth.

"Well Inuyasha," She explained in a sweet tone. "We are going out to buy some stuff." Her angelic expression turned for the worst. "AFTER I GET MY SLEEP!"

Seeing the flattened puppy ears, she couldn't help but feel sympathy…_just_ for a second. Grumbling, she went back to bed with her cover over her head. This action universally meant 'DO NOT DISTURB' and she hoped the guy could get the message as well.

Apparently her wish was granted when she found herself awake in full light of the sun shining on her. Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen in her room and looking at her clock, it is indeed _not_ 7 AM in the morning but much later. With full satisfaction, she literally jumped from her bed and out the door she went. Today is going to be an exciting day with Inuyasha. She bet he'd love to explore the wonders of the supermarket and the thrill of millions of people swimming around him in one of the busiest district of Tokyo.

She saw the said hanyou entranced by the magic of TV and rolled her eyes. Every single time…

"Kagome, good morning!" She was met by her mother's signature smile when she entered the kitchen.

"Morning mama." She replied with a kiss on her cheek. "How is everything lately?"

"Oh wonderful. Souta scored three goals in his last soccer game _and_ a girl from his class!"

"Mo-om." Kagome chuckled and patted her little brother on the head.

"I see you're growing up, little one."

Breakfast was delightful as Kagome always thought it'd be. Mother cooked great food as always, given that both Inuyasha and her were practically wolfing everything down. Souta talked about his days in school while Kagome shared the battles they encountered. Inuyasha was quiet for the most part, but comfortably so as he was busy munching on his breakfast. He did boast a few about his accomplishments in battle with 'evil demons' but was constantly stopped short by grandpa's unimpressed remarks. Growling at him didn't help quench the fire either.

The two immediately set out for the day after the meal. Kagome's mom had asked where they were going and she answered with a lie. "Just want to show Inuyasha what the mall is." Kagome dressed casually for the fine weather; it was rare for her to go out in public without her green school uniform. Inuyasha refused to strip from his red haori and hakama so she gave up eventually. He agreed however to the black bandana that covered his ears and traditional sandals. She was glad she brought the hanyou along as they were now in no need of transportation. With his super agility and speed, they could quickly get to their destination without being seen by humans.

"Kami, what is that _god-awful_ smell Kagome?" Inuyasha complained the moment they stepped into the supermarket.

"That is the smell of 3 days old meat." She explained wisely. The girl was never fond of the scent either.

"That's utterly disgusting, preserving meat that long." He talked with his nose blocked. "Can we get the _fuck_ out of here?"

She glared at him lightly. "Suck it up Inuyasha. We need the ingredients for tomorrow's breakfast."

"You _never_ cook!" He stopped short with her hardened glare. "Okay, rarely. Fine, usually. But why this time?"

"It's Mother's Day tomorrow, and I want to do something special for mama." She explained absentmindedly while examining the fruits.

"Mother's Day? The hell's that?" He followed her every step. Not only was the smell putrid but the place was packed with human strangers.

"It's an international day of celebration that honours mothers." Kagome grabbed a bag of flour and dumped it into her companion's arms. "It's just a day when we can show appreciation to our moms. Say thank you for raising us and all."

"Weird celebration you have here." He muttered.

"No, not weird at all Inuyasha." She replied while picking out the best egg cartons. "Wouldn't you want to show appreciation for your mo—" She froze, realising what she just said. Snapping back to her hanyou, she slightly covered her mouth in regret. "I-Inuyasha. I'm sorry."

He looked away. "It's alright. Not much big of a deal."

The rest of the grocery shopping was silenced. There was an awkward atmosphere around the two; Kagome didn't know what to say while Inuyasha seemed in no mood for talking. The girl knew it was a sensitive topic for him. Losing a mother at such a young age was definitely not deserved by any child. Whenever he did talk of her, he mentioned her incomparable beauty and grace, her heart-warming smile and her kindness. Kagome knew she loved her son greatly and put in all her heart to raise him.

When they reached a local flower shop, things started to loosen up between the two. "I'm planning to buy mama flowers in addition for her breakfast." Kagome chirped. "She loves live plants in the house, says that it brightens the atmosphere."

"What kind you gonna get her?" He finally made an effort to continue the conversation.

She lightly shrugged and started examining every shelf. "Help me look around Inuyasha, I want to find the perfect flower for her."

Through all the colours on display and the petals she gently touched, Kagome just couldn't find the flower that defined her mother. Perhaps she could just buy a bouquet and spread it across the table. She shook her head; no, that'd be too easy. Something velvet touched her cheeks and she turned to see a sea of red. Inuyasha held up a bouquet of red roses, hope transpiring on his face.

"Oh Inuyasha, these are such lovely roses." Kagome commented. "But not for mama. She needs a flower of beauty and appreciation, not of love and affection."

He blushed all of a sudden and took off to the corner where he'd come from. Kagome blinked a few times at his shy retreat then moved on. No time to think about unnecessary stuff. _Perhaps something simple…like bellflowers._ She stopped herself and shook her head. Bellflowers reminded her of someone, not that she didn't like that person but perhaps on these particular days, she'd rather not think of that person right now.

Then for the second time, she felt a tingly feeling against her cheeks. She looked to see a blue ocean in front of her eyes. There stood Inuyasha, holding a couple strands of vivid cerulean flowers, small petals lining up the main stems. Sort of like bellflowers, but not. Kagome also loved the bright blue colour that shown distinctively. Catching eye contact with his, she smiled vibrantly.

"This is perfect Inuyasha." She let her fingers softly glide down the petals. "I'm sure mama will love this."

He scoffed as if it was nothing. "Keh, just used my nose to smell it out. I was looking for a more warm yet sharp sweet scent."

She smiled. _Dogs…_

"Ahh, Delphiniums." A voice behind them said. "A wise choice if I do say so myself for Mother's Day. A flower of heavenly qualities. I suppose your mother is one of the best?"

"_The_ best." Kagome jokingly corrected. The now known description was even better; her mother _does_ contain the essence of great traits. "We'll take a couple of these please."

Checking for the last time to see if there were any flaws, Kagome asked for the bouquet to be wrapped with clear plastic and tied artistically with pink ribbons. Inuyasha watched in awe as the shopkeeper achieved her request with professional swiftness. In a matter of minutes, the bunch of Delphiniums transformed into a beautiful bouquet in crystal-clear wrapping and of stripped ribbons delight.

"Thank you!" Kagome said goodbye to the lady of the store and hurried on to her next destination. With Inuyasha's help, they carried the two bags of ingredients, that big sack of flour and the newly added bouquet of Delphiniums with ease. "Inuyasha, why don't we pay your mother a visit?" She casually asked. Looking over secretly to the hanyou, she almost lost hope when he made no signal to reply.

"What good of use is that?" He finally grumbled out. His eyes stared straight ahead, indicating he had no mood for conversing.

"It's a sign of respect for your mom, first of all. And you can also talk to her of what's been happening lately."

"There's nothing to talk about!" He snapped suddenly. "I'll just be talking to myself anyways. It's not as if she's alive and there to listen."

Kagome bit her lips. Inuyasha was always like that, blocking other people from trying to reach him. Shouldn't he trust her by now, believe her that it's much more comforting and fulfilling if he had visited his mother? "Well if yo—"

"Drop it." He demanded in his authority-filled voice. "Just drop it alright?"

And there was nothing she could say afterwards. Thank goodness their trip in central city was over, as Kagome would be pleased to get away from the awkward tension they were having at the moment. The minute they arrived at the front door of Kagome's house, Inuyasha dropped the heavy load and ran off to the well house.

"I'll come get you tomorrow."

Her heart felt a pang as she watched the silver-hair god leave. _Stupid stupid stupid! If only I wasn't so nosy._ Then maybe they wouldn't have that pointless argument, and Inuyasha would've stayed. She let out a burdened sigh. It wasn't as if the whole plan was ruined, but she thought it'd be much nicer and more fun to have the boy around. _Guess not_.

**

* * *

**

He leapt out of the ancient wooden contraption and started for his favourite spot near the village. _Stupid Kagome, always getting in other people's business_. Inuyasha stopped his thoughts; it was her character to care so much so he should understand where she was coming from. But she didn't need to remind him of his mother ever so often. Once was enough at the meaty-scented store but did she have to bring it up deliberately afterwards?

The hanyou let out a puff of frustration. Although no matter how he wanted to deny, Kagome was still right in the end. It has been long since he visited his mother's grave and the guilt crawling up his body was making him feel weak. Before, he had never stopped to think about seeing his mom once in a while. Inuyasha just figured that her beautiful grave was enough, since her body isn't there anyways. What was the point of visiting a piece of land and uniquely carved stone? What was the point of putting flowers and food in front of that rock when no one's going to actually eat it? And what was the point of talking when no one will listen.

_She died because of me._ His ears fell flat against his bushy hair in misery. What was the point of the son showing up in his mother's presence, who died because of that son?

"_It's just a day when we can show appreciation to our moms. Say thank you for raising us and all."_

Kagome's words ran in his head all day. His mother never really raised him long enough to see him grow and mature. But…she still kept him safe. Kept him fed, clothed, protected and…loved. That's what a mother really does right? Love their child. So maybe he should start returning the favour. Start loving and appreciating his beautiful mother more often.

"_I'm sure mama will love this."_

Wind gently blew Inuyasha's long strand of silvery hair out of his face. He marvelled at its faint caress. It felt so much like…his mother's warm strokes against his chubby cheeks when he was still little. _I'm sure…mother will also love my presence near her._ And with that, he soared into the sky with his powerful kickoff against the tree and made way for his mother's eternal resting place.

Arriving in just mere seconds, he automatically knelt down in respect. The grave was of a simple one; a large rectangular grey stone with his mother's name, Izayoi-Hima, carved delicately on it. There was an old batch of wildflowers on the step, making Inuyasha wonder just who could've put those. Bowing his head deeply, he closed his eyes in concentration. "Mother…I don't know if this really works, but I do hope you can hear me."

A light breeze brushed against him.

"Kagome said I'd feel much better if I came to visit and talk to you. I trust that she is right about this." Looking up, he said softly. "I miss you mother, so much. I regret not protecting you like a son should have, because you cannot see me grow up."

He landed on his bottom and sat in a more comfortable position. "Many things happened since the last time I've seen you. Mainly it's Kagome. She's…she's the one I really love. It was her who made me meet so much people and become friends with them. Ever since I met her…I'm not as lonely anymore."

"So you don't need to worry mother, I'm actually quite happy of where I'm at right now." Inuyasha couldn't help but twitch his lips upward. All those good memories with his pack—especially Kagome—made his heart swell in pride and joy. "It was also her who got me to come see you. Sorry for the tardiness. I just…" Were those tears filling up his eyes? "I just couldn't bring myself to. But since it's almost Mother's Day, I should find courage to see you."

He sighed in calmed pleasure. "I'm glad I did. I feel so lightened now. Perhaps I should see you more often."

"You should." What the…how come he didn't notice the sounds and her scent earlier? There stood Kagome, beautiful as ever with the golden-orange sun shining on her back and carrying what seems to be a bouquet of carnations. Slowly, she approached him. "I couldn't help myself but to buy these. Your mother should be the only one deserving this; one full of love and affection."

Her words touched his heart and at that moment, he felt like kissing her hard on the lips in appreciation and pride. He said nothing though, not wanting to break the peaceful moment. Inuyasha only watched her small moves as she gently placed the bouquet down on the stone step.

"I'm surprised you actually came." Her soft voice spoke out. "But I'm glad too. Have you talked?"

He could only nod.

"Inuyasha," She sighed, "I'm sorry. It's really not my—"

"No," His croaky voice interrupted, "It's you who got me to see mother. I should be thankful." Seeing her radiant face holding that relieved smile, he couldn't help but to smile back.

She turned towards the standing stone. "Hello Inuyasha's mother. I'm Kagome." She cheerfully talked. "I've been traveling with him for a very long time now, and I gotta say, you should be very proud of your son for all the accomplishments he achieved." She cocked her head in comfort. "He's defeated so many strong demons—" Inuyasha scoffed. "—and always protected me. Just like how Inu-Papa protected you."

His eyes softened at her words. It was true, his father put his everything in to make sure his mother was safe and away from harm; emotionally and physically. He found it ironic, now that he was pretty much in his old man's shoes. Looking at Kagome, he couldn't help but to notice how tiny her shoulders are and how vulnerable she was. The hanyou just wanted to hover over her and keep her from the world's dangerous preying eyes.

"Thank you for giving him to me." His heart leapt. "I'm sure my life would be so much different if I hadn't met him, for the worst." He met her shining hazel eyes. There was a small moment of silence between the two; it was like a hidden conversation. Inuyasha never felt so...big, so accomplished and definitely so _happy _before. Then, the moment she smiled did he hear his heart explode in bliss. _Kagome..._

She leaned closer to the hanyou and planted a small peck on the cheeks. The girl pulled back but not by much. Perhaps she liked the close distance between them. Looking up, she murmured softly, "I'm so proud of you Inuyasha. Thank you for coming to see your mother."

He couldn't say 'feh'. No, that'd just ruin the 'mood' Kagome was always talking about. So what _could_ he do?

He blushed. Inuyasha the big, strong hanyou turned red in the cheeks...and he didn't do anything to hide it.

"Y-yeah." His voice was husky, probably from not speaking for a long time. She leaned closer for the second time and wrapped her small arms around his neck. He repeated her actions only held on tighter. It was a rare chance for Inuyasha to embrace her intimately and he was not going to let that go.

"You're coming to back to see _my_ mama...right?" Her scared yet hopeful voice reached his ears.

Without a hesitation, Inuyasha let go of his hold, grabbed one of her arms and swung her securely on his back. With a surprised squeal, the two bounded for the infamous well nearby. He noticed how Kagome tightened her hold around his neck as she snuggled into his soft mane. He secretly smiled; maybe it was better to be more open with the girl he admired so much.

He could get somewhere with her someday.

The older Higurashi woman looked up from her newspaper and smiled brightly. "Welcome back Inuyasha! I'm guessing things are sorted out between the two of you?" The said teenagers slightly flushed and nodded. "Great! Now we can move on to dinner. Souta, set up the table please!"

In a few minutes, the table was ready for a family of five; filled with various delicious Japanese dishes. Inuyasha looked amazed with all the selections he could take from. Kagome's mother never cooked this much when they came before. Apparently the daughter thought so as well.

"Wow mama, so much!" Her excitement voice ran in the kitchen. "You didn't have to."

The woman shook. "No, I wanted to make a big meal for you two. Running around in Feudal Japan must be exhausting and energy-consuming. Gosh Kagome, you look like you've lost weight since the last time I've seen you." Inuyasha took a minor offence to her words; it was like saying he wasn't keeping Kagome healthy and fed. His protective instinct always made sure she was eating well and enough. "Besides, Inuyasha needs to my food-tester today. I'm planning to make more meals for you guys whenever you come back." Her eyes twinkled at his twitch when she said his name.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Dig in!"

And that was all he needed before grabbing swiftly a piece of each dish. The family watched Inuyasha in amusement as he tasted the foreign food. Kagome's mother widened her smile in delight as he silently approved of the taste and wolfed down some more. It was a warm and comforting meal, Souta and Kagome being the one talking about all their adventures while the other three approvingly listened. The hanyou felt at peace; never had he had such a fulfilling and homey meal. _So this is what a family meal feels like_.

His chopsticks started reaching from the last morsel of teriyaki meat and just when he took hold of the piece, another came in for the dive. He tracked the pair of chopsticks back to the owner and glared at the girl beside him. Kagome looked innocently as she smiled. With a twinkle in her eyes, she suddenly grabbed the morsel from his hold. Inuyasha stayed frozen. Did…a female just _stole_ his food from _him_? The hanyou looked back at her with the same mischievousness and reacted quick before she could put their desire in her mouth. _Oh, it's _on. And so began the chopsticks war. Inuyasha had his hanyou reaction-time and quick abilities in advantage but Kagome was much more familiar with the chopsticks contraption. It was back and forth for them: Inuyasha poked into the meat, Kagome grabbed it away, she held on to it and he stole it back with another poke.

The family found it amusing to watch as their favourite couple (minus grandpa) fought playfully for a piece of delicious meat. They were secretly upset when Kagome finally won and enjoyed her morsel with great pleasure and pride.

Inuyasha smiled. He was not going to keep his female from food. Besides, he was filled up in the stomach a long time ago; the food was just utterly mouth-watering. But it still couldn't hurt if he pretended to be upset for his loss of the meat. Kagome almost gave in though due to the long period of time she spent with the inu-hanyou, she has come to sometimes ignore the puppy face.

Of course others weren't as so much immune. Before he knew it, Inuyasha found a piece of teriyaki in his empty bowl. He looked up to Kagome's mother in surprise. She smiled back warmly. "You look like you need a lot of protein Inuyasha. I'm already full anyways."

Nodding in gratitude, he ate his last piece with appreciation and a heavy weight on his heart. He remembered how his own mom used to do that; give up food so that he could eat. Perhaps all mothers have the same trait, to think of their young ones before themselves. He secretly glanced up at the older woman in front of him. She was happily conversing with her youngest son with the same enthusiasm he always witnessed here. Kagome was right; she does needs to be reminded of how hard she worked and the appreciation her two amazing children has for her.

His eyes rolled down again. _I appreciate her too. She's like…my own mother._

After dinner, Kagome quickly scrambled up and collected all the dirty dishes. With the help of her mom, dish-washing ended fast. Inuyasha sat on the chair, staring at the two women. Their similarities were most clear, like mother like daughter. He felt his heart softening at the sight; it seemed that they were _both_ vulnerable and needed protection. _His_ protection.

Kagome thanked the older woman for the help and kissed her long on the cheeks. She turned to Inuyasha, "C'mon, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Better get some good rest." The twinkle in her eyes explained the confused look on mama Higurashi's face.

"You're going back? So soon?" Her worried voice reached his ears.

"Considering it. Don't worry mama, we'll still be here in the morning." With another kiss, she started for her room, signalling the hanyou to follow her.

Inuyasha followed her request but before he could start in action, he walked towards mama Higurashi, leaned down hesitantly and planted a peck on her cheek, just as the daughter had done. He gruffed out a "good night" and was gone before she could blink. He couldn't help but feel proud of himself when he caught the small smile on her face though.

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Kagome was awoken early just as she instructed Inuyasha to do the night before. "When the small stick points to the seven and the long stick points to the 12," She had explained, "please wake me up, no matter how much I say I want to go to sleep." It was easier to get her up unlike the last time. No more screaming in his ears and temporary anger thrown at him.

The girl quietly got dressed and went downstairs, Inuyasha in tow. He was still questioning on what exactly they're going to make for her mom, since nothing would come close to the meal she prepared for them last night. Appreciation doesn't have to be shown in a gourmet or the best possible way; it's always the thoughts that counts. Grabbing all the hidden ingredients they bought, Kagome set them in order on the table and counter. She pulled out two aprons; one for her and one for Inuyasha. He needed help putting it on though; the hanyou could never get the clothes from her era. It was much too complicated to put on than a haori or kimono.

"Alrights, we're going to make her a gigantic omelette, heat up some bacons and English muffins, bake some mini-cupcakes and blend some smoothies." Kagome challenged Inuyasha with her eyes. "You up for that?"

He looked away in obvious pride. "Keh, I'm up for _anything_."

"You said it yourself." Kagome shrugged with a smile. "So let's get some flour measured and out. Pass a couple of eggs please? Oh and pre-heat the ove—nevermind, I'll do that." She hurriedly explained all instructions, since they didn't have much time to make the entire meal.

The poor hanyou got lost frequently from all the kitchenware he had to use. She had patience though, since he learns fast and gets used to the kitchen quickly.

"Pass me the salt." She got hold of a bottle. Testing the flavour, just in case he took the wrong one, she was impressed with his already familiarity. The two worked hard with effort and wasted no time. There was just too much to do before mama wakes up and find an amazing breakfast meal for her. Speaking of waking...Kagome turned to the hanyou, who was currently eggs. She inwardly chuckled at his concentration; he could practically beat them with his hardcore stare. "Inuyasha, would you mind checking if mama is still asleep? I wouldn't want her to find the kitchen to be so messy and ruin the surprise."

Nodding silently, he placed the bowl down and leapt to the master bedroom. She smiled and returned back to her own task. She saw the small gesture he made to mama last night, when he thought no one was looking. Her heart was squeezed at his lonely look, as if he was missing him mother very much. Mama said boys who grew up without a mother is tragic and emotionally-difficult. She felt it was true when she thought about Inuyasha. But now he has friends and a second family, her family. Kagome knew the hanyou wanted to do this for mama since he pretty much sees her as his second mother. Inuyasha didn't admit it out loud, but she knew just by the way he looks at her.

"She's still deep in sleep." She jumped as she quickly turned around. The cup of flour in her hand scattered all over the floor and on the grumpy hanyou. Kagome gave a sheepish smile.

"S-sorry..." Her voice was squeaky.

There was a moment of silence and then the boy moved so quick Kagome couldn't even see what was happening. All she knew was a second later, her body was fully covered with flour. Her stunned look made Inuyasha smirk in victory. She glared before a suggestive grin crept on her face as she grabbed the water knob from the sink. Thank goodness it can extend in length because that was she needed right now. Before he could understand what the thing was for, Kagome aimed for his head and pressed on the small button.

With a yelp, Inuyasha was soon dripping with water. And then began the kitchen-war between the two teenagers. The room was quickly dirtied with water, flour, sprinkles and basically whatever they could find in convenience. The raven haired girl ran around the table in order to dodge the hanyou's attacks but he was much faster and grabbed her by the waist, carried her to the sink and sprayed water directly on her hair. Squirming Kagome cried out from the sudden coldness and tried to get away from his strong hold. But no matter how she pleaded, he wouldn't give mercy. He noticed a bowl filled with what seemed to be sticky liquid and reached out to grab for it.

When Kagome realised what he was doing, she gasped in panic and did what she could do at the time. "SIT BOY!"

"GAH!"

Luckily for her, he leaned back just in time so she'd be lying on him instead of being crushed by the force. The couple stayed still for a moment, catching their breaths. Inuyasha's arms were still wrapped around her waist tightly, Kagome had noticed and blushed.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He grumbled in annoyance.

She pointed with her head. "You were going for the eggs. I cant have you do that."

"And you let us destroy the kitchen?" His lips were near the junction between her ear and neck. She shivered at his warm breath.

Kagome flushed then gasped in realisation. "The kitchen! The supplies! The time!" Groaning, she got up and examined in horror. "Gods, mama's going to _kill_ me!"

"Keh, don't worry. I'll clean it up. You keep doing what you're doing."

Trusting in his words and abilities, Kagome nodded and went straight to work. There was no time to spare; they had wasted almost 10 minutes and that was considered a long time. She looked at the clock nervously, there was only another hour and a half left before mama would wake up. Her eyes then turned to the counters. The smoothies were easy to make. The mix for cupcakes is pretty much done and the bacon pieces were defrosted. _Hmm, maybe I could ultra-multitask?_ Deciding that it was probably for the best, she set out for the big task.

More than half an hour later, Kagome was already frying the bacon while the small cupcakes were in the oven. Inuyasha soaked up most of the water on the floor and counters. There were only the omelettes and the flour left to clean to do. She rubbed her forehead in exhaustion; who knew multitasking could be so tiring and stressful? Wrinkling her nose, she placed the last piece of bacon on the china plate; time for the omelettes. Bending down, she checked on the cupcakes. Hmm, she could already sweet, fresh smell and she was sure Inuyasha could as well with his super-hanyou sniffing. Hearing a grumble behind her, she chuckled at his guilty expression.

"Hungry?"

He responded with a silent nod.

"I'll make an extra omelette for you. You've never tried it, but it's really good."

Making omelettes weren't as messy and time-consuming. She made five in just half an hour. It seemed that Inuyasha was really skilled in beating the eggs, as the mix was blended perfectly and soft in texture. Adding salt and pepper on top, she placed the plate down in front of the eager hanyou. Judging by his inhuman speed of chewing and swallowing, she confirmed her skill in making omelettes. After that little rejuvenating snack, the two went back to work as Kagome finished the rest of the cooking while Inuyasha finished wiping the flour away. He stood frozen when he heard a slight movement upstairs from Kagome's mom's room.

"Go check it out." She whispered when he told her of his suspicions. He did so and came back with the fortunate news of her bathroom break and nothing more. The girl sighed in relief and finished her final tasks. Inuyasha had already dumped all the flour into the garbage and was watching her pull out the freshly baked cupcakes from the oven. His nose was overwhelmed by the warm sweet smell and his stomach growled in desire again. Inuyasha relished the sight of the girl in front of him testing her baked goods by scent, thinking how awfully cute her expression turned to be when the cupcakes smelled of success.

"Hmm, yummy." She commented. "Now we'll just have to add the toppings and decorations. Want to help?"

The hanyou eagerly got up from his seat. He followed Kagome's actions, grabbing a hold of a coloured tube and randomly squeezed it on top of a cupcake. He watched in wonder as a sweet smooth substance oozed out in twirls, melting along the side from the cooling heat. Once the icing was done, they added sprinkles, chocolate chips or cherries on top of the soft cream. They looked deliciously cute; no wonder Kagome wanted to make them. He glanced over at the latter and softened his gaze at her small smile of victory. It looked like everything was according to plan.

"Alrights! The food is finally done. Let's just put them all in the tray and adorn it with the flowers I bought." She clapped her hands in accomplishment and followed through the last steps of her preparation. Nodding in agreement, Inuyasha helped her transfer the homemade foods onto beautifully-embellished china dishes and set them onto a thick wooden tray. He never witnessed such plentiful yet convenient meal; a glass of strawberry milkshake, a plate of omelettes and bacon, another with colourful cupcakes and polished eating utensils with what seemed to be a hand-designed pair of chopsticks. The set was complete with the beautiful bouquet of Delphiniums they had bought. _What a lucky and loved mother_. He thought with a settling ease in his heart. He hoped their hard work will clearly show Kagome's appreciation and love…and perhaps his as well?

Climbing quietly up the stairs, they stopped in front of her mother's bedroom door. Inuyasha heard the girl beside gulp nervously and rested a hand on her shoulder, calming her excitement. She knocked silently , the bouquet in her other hand.

"Come in."

Opening the door, the couple hesitantly entered. Hearing a soft gasp, the two looked up; love sparkling within the girl's eyes while warmth occupied the hanyou's.

"Ohh, my lord." The older woman was still in bed, reading a novel. She slowly raised a hand to her heart in surprise. "Kagome, Inuyasha, you didn't have to."

The daughter shook her head. "We wanted to mama. After all, it's Mother's Day and I haven't celebrated with you properly last year since I was so busy in the Feudal Era."

Inuyasha ducked his head slightly in shame and guilt; it was probably his fault for keeping her from going back home. If he had known how important this was to both Kagome and her mom…

"My, I have never expected this." She tilted her head in adoration. Both of the teens walked to her bedside. Inuyasha placed the large tray carefully on her lap, making sure it balanced. Kagome laid the Delphinium bouquet at the foot of the bed, not getting in the way of her breakfast. She leaned down and gently kissed both cheeks.

"Happy Mother's Day mama."

The woman in bed smiled appreciatively and started on her meal. She nodded in approval at the wonderful taste. "This is absolutely delicious! You made this all by yourself?"

"With Inuyasha. He was quite eager to help." Kagome met the said hanyou's eyes. He flushed in response silently.

"Oh darling Inuyasha," Mama Higurashi set her drink down and rested a hand on his cheek. "Thank you so much. You certainly didn't have to. I bet Kagome bribed you in doing this."

Before the young girl could protest, Inuyasha spoke on his own terms. "I wanted to do this. You've treated me like family and I wanted to show my gratitude."

Mama Higurashi widened her eyes in shock; never had she heard so much words and such sincerity in it. Her heart melted. He must've really felt the desire to do such a thing.

"Y-you're like a second mother to me." He continued softly, his eyes were everywhere _except_ on her. "So I just wanna show you the love and gratefulness I never showed to my own mom."

Her eyes softened, tears filling up in the back. She never did ask about his mother, hoping that someday he'd open up and tell her himself. Though she never knew how he felt towards her. Stroking his rough skin, she replied, "Inuyasha, I'm here. I'll always be here so whenever you need…_anything_, I'm here."

Inuyasha's fluffy ears drooped in comfort. He smiled with relief, it seemed that Kagome's mother had indirectly fully accepted him in the family. He just wanted to make sure what she was doing; after all, her kindness were shown to everyone not just him. Feeling a certain pair of chocolate orbs on him, he peeked over his thick bangs and found a pretty girl staring at him with a gleeful smile. His cheeks seemed warmer all of a sudden.

"Get on to your breakfast already mama," Kagome pouted, "We got up real early and worked this hard for you. Don't let our efforts go to waste." She teased.

"Alright alright." She sighed. And in she went for the food. The three happily conversed—well, more like the two girls as Inuyasha just watched in silence—for the rest of the meal until Souta came barging in yelling "HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY MAMA" with a self-made card in his hands. He sheepishly passed it to his mother, a little guilty for the lack of a bigger gift. It's the thought that counts, both mama and Kagome said. Souta jumped on the edge of the soft bed and joined in the trio. Inuyasha and the little brother playfully argued verbally at times and the girls found it amusing to watch. It was later in the morning, as the honoured member of the family just finished her stomach-filling meal, when the final member in the house entered quietly. The old grandpa opened his mouth to wish his daughter a "Happy Mother's Day" until he saw everyone crowding around her. He sighed.

"You people sure wake up early in the morning. Well, third time's the charm." He muttered. "Happy Mother's Day, my sweet."

Everyone chuckled as the old man joined in. Inuyasha examined the scene before him; Kagome on the opposite side to him, the old jiji sitting on the bed beside her, Souta bouncing joyfully at the foot of his mother, who was smiling brightly in happiness. He, himself, was within the imaginary circle the family made; making him feel welcomed, so warm and…_belonged_.

_A family._ He subconsciously thought. _Finally…_

It was the noon after when the two at last returned to the Feudal Era. Kagome hesitated, wanting to spend more time with her mother but the latter insisted that it was enough. "It's not like I'll never see you again dear, so go back and kick some more demon ass." The older woman winked. The younger girl was easily convinced and down the well she jumped with the hanyou following behind her. She did, however, caught the quick peck Inuyasha planted on her mother's cheeks before he jumped. Smiling secretly, she was glad he opened up a little emotionally; he rarely showed affection towards anyone before. _This Mother's Day was quite a successful one. Never thought Inuyasha would receive something as a result_.

Now if only he showed a little admiration towards her…

The girl shook her head. _Don't ask for too much Kagome._

The two landed safely on the other side of the well. The hanyou grabbed the heavy yellow bag from her hands and started for the village. They walked in silence, a comforting stroll that often happened between them. There was a certain light and blissful atmosphere surrounding them as they relived the success of yesterday's celebration in their minds.

It can only get better.

"We'll celebrate every year." Inuyasha broke her thoughts. She looked up, taking a minute to digest his words.

"Of course. Mama would love it fo—"

"With you as the guest of honour as well." She stopped short. Her? What did he mean?

The hanyou slowly turned around and stared straight into her puzzled eyes. His molten hot gaze shook her very core. There was always something about him that made her shiver with…want? "Our pups will celebrate Mother's Day with you too." She gasped. "I'll make sure of that."

Perhaps the stillness in the air bothered him, as his ears twitched ever so often. Or perhaps it was her surprised look that had her glowing brown eyes on him. Deciding it was enough, he swayed from the eye contact and found something else to gaze upon. He sensed a movement on the grassy ground before a soft body collided against him. He relished the overwhelming scent of honeysuckles radiating from her ebony hair and dug his nose deep into the soft bunch.

"Is that a promise?" Her hesitant and almost…fearful voice reached his sensitive ears. Of course, she was still doubtful of his loyalty towards her and his feelings for a certain other woman. Kikyou would always be there between them, Inuyasha had realised, but he would always convince his feelings for her otherwise. And he could start now.

"Yes, I promise." His husky voice rumbled through her dark tresses. Her reply was the tightening of her hold around his neck. Holding her by the waist, Inuyasha had decided that this was one of his favourite pastimes: to embrace her with his love.

Why hadn't he done this earlier? Baka Inuyasha…it's time to start showing.

**

* * *

**

Mom, I love you so much. Seriously, even though sometimes I just cant _stand_ your guts, I say nasty words and 'I hate you' towards you out of my anger, I still love you. I just realised how fucking _lucky_ I am to have you. I keep complaining on how you and daddy are so strict and pressuring about school but I know eventually, it's for the best. I am so lucky to have such a caring mother, a loving one and a totally _unselfish_ one.

We were talking the other day about two of my guy friends who one, lost his mom to cancer while the other one has a mother who's halfway around the world, not giving a _shit_ about him. Mommy wanted to cook more food (since she's an _awesome_ cook) so that we could bring it over to them sometimes when we hang out. I'm like "Mom, you're so frigging kind/big-hearted." And she said "Well boys who have grown up without their mothers is very sad. They're a totally different person when they don't have both parents." Yea, that's where I got my quote from and I knew I just HATTA put it in this oneshot.

This chapter is for you, even though it's still based on InuxKag romance. I love you I love you I love you. I cant express how much. You were my inspiration for this oneshot. Happy Mother's Day (such tardiness) and I hope you liked the bouquet I gave you. You always loved tulips and sunflowers.

Kimiko:]

AN to readers: hope you enjoyed this oneshot, even though Mother's Day is like a week earlier. xD I'm surprised of how long and…good this turned out to be. Guess I should be writing more unpre-planned stories? LOL. Cheesy ending, I know but I couldn't think by the end. Blame me for my uncreativity, (x.x). I think Inuyasha got OOC very much by the end but hey, kinda wanted to show how he should open up after learning about Mother's Day. Wanted to bring up Izayoi too; pretty sure she loved him and wanted to spend MUCH MORE TIME with him than fate had planned. This is unedited. Okay seriously, most of my works are unedited. I'm just that much of a lazy person xD.

Anyhow, Happy (belated) Mother's Day to all moms. Hope you had an awesome day. Chow!


End file.
